Morder de la misma manzana
by lovestory034
Summary: Damon solo ha hablado de su pasado en contadas ocasiones. Elena sabe que este no solo se centra en la llegada de Katherine, sino que tuvo una plena vida antes de su transformación en vampiro. Muchas otras cosas va a descubrir que pasaron entre los hermanos en sus años humanos... Pelirrojas cosas con las que Elena deberá aprender a convivir en el presente. Después del 4x9 (sirebond)
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Aunque me encantaría, ninguno de los personajes a excepción de uno son mios. Todos son obra de su autor (los libros) y al ser una serie de su director . He dicho :)

* * *

Ya estaba hecho.

Finalmente Damon había pronunciado las palabras que supuestamente debían hacerla libre pero que, bajo su punto de vista, se le hacían tan pesadas como una losa.

Él debería haberla abrazado y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que no la dejaría jamás sola pero en cambio había decidido hacer "lo mejor para ti" y le había ordenado que se alejara de él. Elena quería cortarse los pies por obedecer una orden tan estúpida pero a la vez su mente gritaba que debía salir corriendo de allí. Sabía que era porque Damon se lo había pedido lo que le hacía plantearse muchas, muchísimas cosas. ¿Hasta que punto podían sus sentimientos estar afectados por engendramiento? Podría ser que Caroline estuviera en lo cierto y que solo sintiera todas esas emociones por culpa de eso... Pero también podría ser que todos estuvieran equivocados y que lo que sintiera fuera real, de hecho tenía razones por las que sentir cosas por ese vampiro. Puñados de razones.

Suspiró de cara al cristal del coche que la conducia de vuelta a casa cuando a Bonnie se le escapó el tintineo de la canción que estaba cantando mentalmente. La bruja estaba feliz y Elena pensaba que debería sentirse también feliz por ella, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga y la razón de su felicidad era su hermano Jeremy. Pero no pudo, el hecho de pensar que podría juzgarla como todos hacían con ella y Damon le recomía los intestinos y le hacía sentir enferma. Perdida en sus pensamientos Elena se quedó mirándola fijamente por lo que Bonnie salió de su ensoñación

- _Es lo correcto Elena_ - la bruja sonó convencida - _Estoy segura de que no quieres vivir en una mentira_

_- Todo el mundo se empeña en decirme eso... - _Elena se acomodó incómoda en el sillón del Prius

- _Quizás porque es verdad... Te conozco Elena y sé que serias feliz con él _

Curioso dato, pensó Elena, todo el mundo la conocía y sabía como pensaba menos ella misma. No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Mistic Falls, donde a Elena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago solo de pensar en que tendría que dormir sola en su fría y enorme casa. Por instinto mintió a Bonnie diciéndole que necesitaba recoger algunas cosas de la casa principal de los Salvatore para que ella pudiera dejarla allí.

-_ ¿Segura que no quieres que te espere y te deje en casa Elena?_ - sonaba preocupada la bruja

- _Segurísima... hay... ciertas cosas que no tengo muy claro donde pueden haber ido a parar_ - mintió con una sonrisa pícara provocando una mueca de disgusto en su amiga - _Ya sabes. No me pasará nada, recuerda que soy más difícil de pelar ahora. Vete tranquila a casa mañana te llamo_ - Y con eso salió disparada hacia la puerta de la casa dejando con la palabra en la boca a su mejor amiga.

Entró desganada a la enorme casa, subiendo los escalones, rememorando las diferentes escenas que esas paredes habían visto. En el segundo piso paró delante de la habitación de Damon y no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir las sábanas aun deshechas por su culpa. Inhaló el aroma que aun conservaba la habitación; a cuero. alcohol y sexo. Tan Damon.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y se descubrió a si misma en la habitación de Stefan, exactamente como él; ordenada, sencilla. Paseó al lado de la cama que muchas noches la había acogido y no pudo evitar sentirse enferma al pensar en como se tomaría Stefan el hecho de que por su voluntad o no, se hubiera acostado con su hermano. Supuso que se enfadaría aunque no era típico de él montar un numerito, lo más seguro es que se lo hiciera pagar el resto de su vida con indirectas y malas intenciones.

Elena no podía decir que no quería a Stefan, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos para que se esfumaran todas de golpe y estaba todo el tema del engendramiento que la hacía dudar cada segundo de su existencia de que no hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada al dejar la relación.

Ensimismada en la débil luz que entraba por la ventana no escuchó los pasos que venían por el pasillo hasta que se encontró de bruces con un extraño Stefan. "¡Evidente, estas en su habitación atontada!" - pensó Elena. Este la miró de arriba a abajo de una forma que Elena jamás había visto en sus ojos hasta que se decició a hablar.

- _Stefan, me gustaría hablar contigo_ - empezó ella - _Creo que han pasado muchas cosas y muy rápido y realmente estoy hecha un lío con todo este tema del... _

- _¿De verdad Elena?_ - cortó él punzante - _¿Como de lío estas hecha? No tendrás el valor de decirme que te acostaste con mi hermano en esta misma casa porque "estabas hecha un lío", ¿verdad? Te creía mejor... - "_Maldita seas Caroline"- pensó Elena de reflejo

- _¿Qué? No yo... Stefan_ -tenía dificultades para formular una frase coherente de la sorpresa - _Entiendo que estés dolido conmigo pero creía que podríamos hablar..._

- _No Elena no vamos a hablar de nada. Están muy claras tus intenciones_ - con esto la cogió del brazo empujándola fuera de su habitación

-_ ¡Stefan! No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto tú. Eras tú el que no podía seguir con la relación porque te venía grande y eres tú el que le ha pedido a Damon que me libere_ - Elena elevó el timbre de su voz ante la ira que la habían producido sus palabras

- _¿!Elena no te das cuenta?¡ Ni siquiera eres tú la que habla_ - Stefan se llevó las manos al pelo - _Desde que te has vuelto vampiresa la Elena que todos conocíamos se ha ido alejando cada día más de nosotros. Es por eso que Damon puede manipularte a su gusto_ - Elena retrocedió en la habitación, era verdad que había cambiado mucho, ella misma lo había admitido días antes - _Estas distinta ¿no lo ves?, hasta tu hermano tiene problemas contigo..._

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Era demasiada información que asimilar a la vez. Corrió por la casa, cruzó el gran salón y atravesó la puerta de un suspiro. Tenía razón, sabía que Stefan tenía la razón. Había cambiado muchísimo desde su transformación, cosas que antes eran importantes para ella habían dejado de serlo y otras ocupaban su lugar pero no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Todos los que amaba le repetían constantemente las cosas que hacía mal, y en eses momento, no conseguía recordar las cosas que se le daban bien " será porque no hay ninguna" - pensó para si misma en casi estado de shock. Su hermano, su propia sangre, la repelía. Era evidente de que había algo mal con ella, algo muy malo y no se había dado cuenta. ¿En que se había convertido?

Elena corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento hasta que llego a la mitad de la nada. Por los árboles y los aromas que se asomaban podía deducir que se trataba de la propiedad de los Lockwood. No le importó mucho. Elena no se llegaba a hacer a la idea de cuando todo el mundo había empezando a ver lo malo de ella y porque aun seguían estando ahí para ella, no conseguía entender que de bueno había hecho en esta vida para que sus amigos siguieran apoyándola. Pensó en Stefan, tenía toda la razón, ella lo había apartado de su lado y ahora estaba pagando las conseqüencias: la soledad.

Sentada en una maltrecha roca intentó calmar sus nervios, volver a casa en su mente a esos tiempos donde solo estaban ella, sus padres y su hermano y donde todo era mucho más fácil. Donde no había dolor y el mayor de sus problemas eran las competiciones de animadoras... Quería sentirse otra vez así de segura y querida. Intentando recordar cuando fué la última vez que se sintió así no pudo sortear la fugaz imagen de Damon besándola por la mañana mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Se levantó de un salto de la piedra y empezó a caminar para evitar llorar. Damon... También a él había hecho daño, incluso estando al cien por cien con él no había sido lo suficientemente buena y él había tenido que apartarla de su lado. Cuanto más pensaba en él más necesitaba volver a sentir su piel y sus abrazos. Necesitaba oírle ironizar sobre la situación, que le dijera que no era todo tan malo... Pero eso ya no podría volver a ser nunca más. Él no la quería a su lado.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Elena estalló a llorar entre sollozos. Le quemaba el alma solo de pensar en esos escasos días en los que había sido tan feliz a su lado. Dobló sus rodillas y acunó sus rodillas contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar con todo el sentimiento que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales, todo lo que podía pensar era en él, imágenes grabadas a fuego en sus retinas y en su cerebro.

Un calor le rozó la nuca

Una luz desdibujo sus mejillas y se coló por las rendijas de sus ojos

Elena levantó la vista sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar. En el bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentada se podía divisar un resplandor. Parecía provenir de un árbol pero la luz era muy tenue y parecía amainar mientras ella la miraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó llevándose hojas secas del suelo en su ropa y se dirigió al árbol de donde parecía provenir la luz.

Elena no entendía de árboles pero ese era especial, estaba segura. No solo porque su corteza desprendiera una extraña luz sino porque era fuerte como un roble pero sus hojas eran de color rojo como el fuego. Lo tocó. Al principio con miedo para después ganar seguridad al notar un leve calor que se desprendía por su corteza.

Por puro instinto Elena arrancó un trozo de la corteza y por el cacho roto asomó un haz de luz más fuerte. Continuó arrancando hasta que prácticamente peló el árbol entero, solo para descubrir que estaba repleto de resina que le manchó las manos y el pelo. Asqueada intentó quitársela de encima pero se volvia más pegajosa a medida que le tocaba el aire, cortó otro trozo de corteza con la intención de lavarse un poco las manos con algo limpio pero sus planes fueron superpuestos cuando de detrás del trozo de árbol que acababa de cortar aparerció colgando, aparentemente ligada a un cuerpo, una cabeza humana

Una pelirroja cabeza humana.


	2. Los árboles tienen ojos

Aunque me encantaría ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto Kylie

:)

* * *

Había amanecido ya en la casa del Lago, con el paso de las horas la ausencia de Elena se fue haciendo cada vez más insoportable para Damon. No tenía nada claro si la decisión tomada era la correcta, la verdad estaba realmente sorprendido de no haber enguarrado todo el porche con su sangre ya que, por como se sentía, su corazón debería estar desparramado por el suelo. Irónico, hacia unos meses lo acusaban de no tener corazón, de ser un trozo de carne sin sentimientos y ahora... ahora Damon desearía que así fuera porque dudaba de poder seguir viviendo con tanto dolor.

No hacia ni tres horas que había obligado al amor de su vida a que lo abandonara. La mujer que más había amado en toda su larga existencia debía odiarlo en esos momentos. Suspiró recostado en el sofá del salón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cansado recordó esos momentos en los que no debía de preocuparse por cosas tan dolorosas. Eran recuerdos extremadamente difuminados casi como si no hubieran pasado nunca. Visualizó a su madre, no le costaba nada rememorar sus rasgos y su enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué le habría aconsejado ella? Seguramente le hubiera dicho que todo saldría bien y le habría acariciado el pelo como cuando estaba viva.

Damon intentó sacarse de encima el embotellamiento frotándose las manos por la cara con energía, como si fuera a ayudarlo a olvidar. Se puso de pie. Suspiró otra vez. El sentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal lo atormentaba desde que se despidió de Elena la noche anterior.

* * *

¡Una cabeza! Una puñetera cabeza colgaba del tronco de aquel árbol.

Elena retrocedió a toda prisa por el las raíces del gran árbol hasta chocarse de espaldas con otro más pequeño, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo que asomaba inerte entre la resina. Estaba hiperventilando, casi esperando reconocer la cara de algún ser querido o algún conocido o que, como mínimo, el olor de sangre se sumergiera en su nariz y no pudiera evitar la tentación de atacar.

Pero no solo no le llego ningún tipo de olor a muerte si no que recayó en que no tenía ningún conocido con ese mismo color de pelo. Por sorpresa tal y como había aparecido, la "cabeza", emitió un ligero sonido que Elena reconoció como un lamento. Tan pero que tan suave que, si no fuera por su vampírico oído, no lo habría percibido. Al principio pensó que eran alucinaciones de nuevo pero desterró esa idea de su mente cuando volvió a emitir un ligero sonido esa vez algo más desesperado. Por puro afán de ayudar, Elena, se acercó al árbol y sin acercarse demasiado intentó vislumbrar algún rasgo de su cara. Se agachó entre las raíces del árbol en la dirección donde la cabeza colgaba sin fuerza y pudo ver un par de espesas pestañas y un indicio de boca bajo la resina. Un movimiento del cuerpo la hizo retroceder pero enseguida volvió a situarse a su lado al percibir que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Quizás en un futuro se arrepentiría, pero Elena pensó que si se encontrara en una situación parecida le gustaría que alguien tuviera el valor de echarle una mano. Con mucho asco Elena limpió la resina que había escurrido del tronco y arrancó un trozo más de corteza permitiendo al cuerpo ceder un poco más hacia adelante. Por inercia, más trozos de árbol cayeron al suelo y con una última sacudida Elena consiguió arrancar el trozo que mantenía el cuerpo de pie dentro del árbol. Enseguida este cedió sin fuerzas pero Elena lo recogió al vuelo arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando la pegajosa resina le golpeo el pelo y el pecho.

Con una mueca de disgusto y sintiendo que quien sea que fuera no tenía fuerzas para atacarla, Elena dejo el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo apoyándolo en una raíz, aunque no había acabado de colocarlo cuando volvió a sorprenderse.

-_ ¡¿UNA CHICA?!_ - se llevó las manos al estómago imaginando el posible escenario de como una chica podría haber acabado dentro de un árbol- _Oh Dios mio... madre mía, ¿que significa esto?..._

Su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su cara y parte de su pecho pero Elena pudo deducir enseguida que se trataba de una chica de no más edad que ella, tal vez incluso más joven. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y muy desordenado, normal teniendo en cuenta de que acababa de salir de un árbol, y parecía respirar muy superficialmente por debajo de su ligero camisón blanco.

Con una mano, Elena intentó apartarle el pelo de la cara buscando signos de vida en ella. La chica se removió inquieta bajo su tacto y arrugó las cejas en un intento de protesta. Parecía estar pasándolo mal y como aportación Elena podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a un ritmo muy lento y peligrosamente cansado. Si le preguntaran años atrás seguramente Elena dejaría el cuerpo en la raíz de ese árbol y después de llamar a la policía no querría volver a saber nada de ese suceso. Pero la nueva Elena había vivido demasiadas cosas como para no saber que algo iba a pasar debido a esa misteriosa aparición. Resoplando para calmar sus nervios la recogió en brazos y, haciendo caso omiso a la resina que escurría de la chica, se dispuso a llevarla a algún lugar seguro.

Su primera opción fue su propia casa pero enseguida cambió de opinión; estaba demasiado lejos como para arriesgarse si esa chica no era tan indefensa como parecía y además alguien podría verla caminando con ella en brazos. Su segunda opción le hizo replantearse la primera pero la casa de huéspedes Salvatore era lo mejor que podía encontrar en ese momento a pesar de que hiciera unas horas hubiera saliendo corriendo de allí...

Consiguió llegar después de esquivar un par de faros de coche y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar el cuerpo de la chica encima del sofá. La resina lo manchó todo y Elena pensó distraidamente que ni en la mejor tintorería del pueblo podrían quitar manchas así. Se pregunto por un momento si se lo harían pagar, Damon seguramente se pondría furioso cuando viera toda esa resina seca manchándole la alfombra victoriana. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios a pesar de si misma mientras se lavaba las manos con abundante jabón. Era curioso como Damon podía hacerla sonreír en cualquier situación. Lo echaba de menos y quería creer que era por culpa del engendramiento. Algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que no pero que iba a saber ella, al fin y al cabo era defectuosa como vampira. Se aclaró las manos con más energía de la necesaria maldiciendo al destino por su mala suerte. Al salir del aseo concentró toda su audicón en el piso de arriba esperando reconocer la respiración de Stefan o cualquier signo de habitabilidad pero allí no había nada. Se debió haber ido cuando ella salió corriendo horas antes y Elena podría haber apostado su brazo derecho a que sabía a casa de que vampiresa rubia había ido a pasar el rato. Debería haberse sentido molesta por su comportamiento pero en su lugar sintió un poco de alivio de que al menos Stefan tuviera a alguien con quien poder hablar de sus pensamientos. Ella también solía tenerlo... Damon

- _ghhh..._ - en un estertor la chica del sofá arqueó su espalda y se removió inquieta por el sofá. Elena casi saltó encima suyo

- _Hola, ¿hola? eh... ¿puedes oírme? estas a salvo_ - intentaba consolarla

-_ gua..._ - la chica abrió un poco los ojos buscando la proveniencia de la voz que le hablaba

- _¿qué?_ - Elena apenas escuchaba su ligero tono

- _agua... por favor_ - parecía que el solo hecho de hablar le dolía

-_ ¡Agua! Sí claro enseguida_ - con su supervelocidad Elena preparó un vaso de agua en la cocina y intentó que la chica bebiera sin éxito - _No puedo... Es esta maldita resina no me deja_

Sin esperar contestación por su parte, Elena recogió el cuerpo de la chica y la subió al primer piso, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Damon y la depositava con toda la suavidad que pudo dentro del tubo de baño. Luego abrió el agua caliente

- _Escucha voy a intentar quitarte esta asquerosidad de encima, ¿de acuerdo? no te haré daño, es para que puedas respirar_ - con eso pasó la alcachofa de la ducha por la cara de la chica con una mano mientras que con la otra abría el primer bote de gel que localizó y se lo pasó por encima a la pelirroja. Minutos más tarde Elena había conseguido quitarle gran parte de la resina incrustada en su cuerpo y ademas descubrió algunas heridas que posiblemente se había hecho al apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Con una toalla seca la envolvió y la deposito en la gran cama de Damon

- _Pff... en vaya lío me he metido - _se hacia cruces Elena mientras marcaba el número de Bonnie en su teléfono. Y pensar que horas antes su problemas eran totalmente diferentes

- _¿Sí?_ - contestó la bruja al otro lado de la línea - _¿Elena qué pasa? ¿ todo va bien?_

- _Sí, sí sí, claro_ - poco convincente - _¿Podrías venir a la casa Salvatore? creo que te necesito Bonnie_

_- Claro, dame media hora y estaré allí_

_- Bien. Aquí espero -_ colgó Elena

En menos de lo que habían quedado se presentó Bonnie con gesto preocupado esperando cualquier cosa por parte de su amiga.

- _¿Y bien?_ - inquirió la bruja

- _Bueno digamos que he tenido un encuentro con alguien que me gustaría que vieras_ - la condujo Elena por el pasillo hacia las escaleras

- _¿Otro vampiro?_ - no se molestó en disimular su disgusto

- _No, es humana, creo_ - dudó - _será mejor que la veas tu misma. No se si he hecho bien de traerla aquí_ - explicó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Damon

Al ver el cuerpo estirado en la cama Bonnie retrocedió unos pasos pasmada por la sorpresa pero enseguida se recuperó y se acercó a la ella a toda prisa

-_ ¿qué a pasado, la has atacado Elena?_ - la inspeccionaba preocupada

-_ ¡no! me la he encontrado en un árbol Bonnie_ - esquivó la mirada de asombro de su amiga - _estaba en el bosque y derrepente salió una luz extraña de dentro de un tronco y ahí estaba_

-_¿ una luz?_ - ahora la bruja parecía preocupada - _bueno si dices que es humana eso es aun más raro..._ - cerró los ojos mientras ponía las manos encima del pecho de la chica - _espera, déjame comprobar algo_

Minutos de concentración más tarde Bonnie mudó su expresión y Elena juraría que se quedó más pálida de lo que ya estaba por la sorpresa. Muy consternada retrocedió de la cama y miró a Elena

- _Es una bruja, una bruja muy poderosa_ - casi susurró Bonnie

- _¿que demonios hacia una bruja dentro de un árbol?_ - a Elena se le agudizó la voz de lo absurdo que empezaba a ser todo

- _todo tiene una explicación_ - sonó una voz desde la cama

Bonnie y Elena prácticamente saltaron la una contra la otra al escuchar la tercera voz. Unos grandes ojos verdes las miraban desde la cama mientras inspeccionaban su entorno con una mueca de confusión

Estaba despierta y bien viva.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo prometo mucho Damon y mucho Delena! (que ya va tocando)

:D


End file.
